


That's Not Me

by shitysetya



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitysetya/pseuds/shitysetya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahabat adalah orang terdekat kita. Bahkan ia mungkin adalah orang yang paling mengerti kita. Tapi bagaimana jika sahabat yang menjadi tempat sandaran kita, menutupi kenyataan untuk ia pendam sendiri. Kecewa? Tentu saja. Bohong jika aku mengatakan tidak ada kekecewaan di hatiku. Marah? Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya. Aku terlalu menyayangi sahabatku itu. Aku bahkan rela melepas orang yang paling aku sayangi padanya. </p>
<p>Eunhyuk, Hyeri, mereka adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi. Aku akan melepaskan kebahagiaanku untuk mereka.<br/>Kisah tentang aku, dia, dan sahabatku.</p>
<p>~ A story by shitysetya ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong ~  
> Newbie here... Salam kenal ~  
> Author cuma mau bilang, kalau cast Song Hyeri dan Park Hyeri, itu semua fiksi.
> 
> Enjoy reading ^^

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku sendiri. Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah menjadi pikiranku. Aku bingung menghadapi tingkah kekasihku yang semakin lama semakin tidak ku mengerti. Sekarang dia menjauhiku. Bahkan dia seakan membenciku. Aku tak tau kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil sebingkai foto yang ada di atas meja. Kutatap lama foto itu. Foto seorang cowok yang amat kusayangi. Ya, benar. Dia adalah kekasihku. Namanya Hyukjae. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Dulu Eunhyuk sangat mencintaiku. Tapi sekarang?

“Hyeri.” Suara Eomma membuyarkan lamunanku.

“Ne, Eomma,” jawabku saat diriku sudah memperoleh kesadarannya.

“Makan dulu. Nanti kamu sakit.”

“Baik.” Dengan malas aku keluar kamar. Kakiku terasa berat saat menuruni tangga. Sampai di ruang makan, aku pun tidak bisa menikmati makanan yang sudah ibu siapkan untukku. Aku menyelesaikan makanku dan segera kembali ke kamar. Aku memang sedang ingin berada di kamar, tanpa diganggu siapa pun. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran dan melupakan masalahku saat ini. Dan satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu hanya dengan tidur.

Malam harinya, Eunhyuk meneleponku. Ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya makan siang denganku. Alasannya sih cukup sederhana. Dia cuma bilang kalau dia lupa ada janji makan siang denganku. Padahal dulu dia tidak seperti ini. Dulu dia selalu ingat bila ada janji denganku. Kalaupun dia sibuk atau tidak bisa datang, dia pasti menelepon atau sms aku duluan agar aku tak usah menunggunya, atau bahkan tak usah datang ke tempat janjian.

Tapi hari ini, keadaannya sungguh berbeda. Dia membuatku menunggu seharian. Sebenarnya hal ini sering terjadi sejak sebulan yang lalu. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu dia jadi berubah. Suka ingkar janji, juga bohong. Ya, memang setiap orang pasti berubah. Tapi perubahan Eunhyuk sungguh amat drastis.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ -ku berbunyi. Tertulis nama Hyeri di layar _hp_ -ku. Hyeri adalah sahabat karibku. Sebenarnya namanya adalah Park Hyeri. Sedangkan namaku adalah Song Hyeri. Aku dan Hyeri sering dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘Duo Hyeri’. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan karena nama kami yang sama.

Aku menekan tombol OK untuk menerima telepon darinya. “Halo,” sapaku ramah.

“Halo, Hyeri-ya. Kamu lagi ngapain sekarang?” tanya Hyeri di seberang.

“Nothing. Aku lagi _bad mood_. Kenapa emangnya?” tanyaku balik.

“Aku pengen ngajak kamu keluar nih. Tapi kayaknya kamu lagi nggak _mood_ ya? Ya udah deh. Kapan-kapan aja.” ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku bingung dengan tingkahnya. “Sebenarnya kamu mau mengajakku kemana sih?”

“Hehe...” Kudengar dia tertawa. “Aku cuma pengen ngajak kamu jalan-jalan kok. Suntuk banget di rumah.”

“Mianhe. Aku lagi nggak pengen keluar rumah. Maaf banget ya.” Aku merasa bersalah padanya.

“Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Lain kali kan bisa. Kalau gitu aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya. Dah...” pamitnya sebelum telepon terputus.

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

 

Aku menatap langit dari jendela kelasku. Pagi ini cuaca cerah sekali. Matahari sudah bersinar terik. Langit berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi dengan awan yang berwarna putih. Cantik sekali. Aku memang suka melihat langit. Rasanya bebas sekali disana.

“Hayooo...” Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundakku dan berhasil membuatku kaget. Sontak saja aku menoleh. Dan ternyata, sahabat baikku – Hyeri sedang senyum-senyum tanpa merasa berdosa dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan padaku. “Kenapa senyum-senyum? Harusnya kamu minta maaf sudah dengan sukses mengagetkanku,” gerutuku kesal.

“Hehe... Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kamu pagi-pagi sudah melamun sih. Aku jadi pengen jahilin kamu.” Hyeri menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dasar sahabatku yang satu ini, jahilnya minta ampun. Hobi sekali membuatku kaget.

Aku sedang asyik bercanda dengan Hyeri saat tiba-tiba sudut mataku menangkap kehadiran seseorang. Ia masuk melalui pintu kelas dan kini ia berjalan ke arah kami. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengenali orang itu. Ingin rasanya kupanggil namanya. Namun _ego_ -ku melarangku untuk melakukannya. Aku berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya.

“Hyeri-ya,” panggilnya setelah ia tepat berdiri di depanku. Sahabatku – yang memiliki nama sama denganku pun menoleh. Berbeda denganku. Aku justru memalingkan wajahku. Rasa kecewaku karena kejadian kemarin masih sangat terasa.

“Eh, kamu Eunhyuk-ah. Tumben pagi-pagi kamu kesini. Ada apa?” tanya Hyeri. Aku membuka _handphone_ -ku, menyibukkan diri dengan bermain _game_. Aku sedang tak ingin bergabung dengan obrolan mereka. Aku lebih memilih untuk diam.

Sepertinya Eunhyuk tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyeri, ia justru kembali bertanya, “Kamu masih marah?” Aku tahu yang ditanya adalah aku. Tapi aku masih memilih untuk diam. “Semalam kan aku sudah minta maaf,” lanjutnya. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku. Kutatap tajam matanya. Ucapannya kali ini sukses membuat emosiku naik.

“Lalu? Apa kamu pikir semudah itu aku memaafkanmu?” Aku bertanya dengan masih menatap tajam matanya.

Eunhyuk terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Hyeri. Aku tahu perkataanku pasti membuat mereka terkejut. Aku adalah orang yang terlalu baik, yang dengan mudah mentolerir kesalahan orang kemudian memaafkannya. Sayangnya untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Mungkin aku terlalu sering mentolerir kesalahannya sehingga membuatku sulit untuk melakukannya lagi. “Kenapa kamu tak bisa memaafkanku?”

“Kamu tahu...” Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku ingin menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan kekecewaanku padanya. Tapi aku sadar ruang kelas bukanlah tempat yang tepat. Kuhela nafas panjang. “Pergilah,” kataku akhirnya. “Aku akan menemuimu saat suasana hatiku sudah membaik.”

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan seolah bertanya ‘ada apa denganmu’. Tapi aku tak peduli. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku berpura-pura untuk tak peduli padanya. Hatiku kecilku tidak tega memperlakukannya seperti ini. Namun lagi-lagi, _ego_ lebih besar menguasaiku. Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku. Kudengar langkah kakinya perlahan menjauhiku. Dia pergi.

“Kamu kenapa Hyeri-ya?” Pertanyaan sahabatku tak kutanggapi. _Mood_ -ku hari ini benar-benar hancur.

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

 

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua. Cuaca yang panas tidak menghentikan niatku untuk datang ke rumah ini. Dan tentu saja menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama sahabatku. Berbagai rencana telah kususun agar hari ini menjadi menyenangkan. Segera saja kutekan bel rumahnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Hyeri.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat membukakan pintu untukku. Aku tahu wanita ini. Walaupun usianya hampir setengah abad, dia masih terlihat sangat cantik. Wanita itu tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

“Ah, kau, Hyeri. Masuklah,” kata Nyonya Park dengan ramah. Aku sudah sering datang ke rumah ini. Jadi pasti dia hapal denganku.

Aku mengangguk. “Ne, Ahjumma.” Aku mengikuti langkah Nyonya Park dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan yang cukup besar ini—yang aku yakin adalah ruang tamu.

“Sayang sekali Hyeri sedang pergi,” ucap Nyonya Park yang langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dariku. Hyeri pergi? Kemana? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Apa jangan-jangan ...

“Tadi ada namja yang menjemputnya. Hyeri bilang hanya pergi sebentar. Katanya kamu boleh menunggu di kamarnya,” ucapnya lagi yang semakin mendapat tatapan bingung dariku.

“Kira-kira siapa ya, Ahjumma?”

“Waduh, Tante lupa namanya. Tapi dia sering kesini, kok.”

Dahiku semakin berkerut. Ada seorang namja yang sering mengunjungi sahabatku. Dan aku tidak tahu. Ah, sahabat macam apa aku ini sampai-sampai hal seperti ini tidak tahu?

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Hyeri di kamarnya. Tentunya setelah mendapat ijin dari Nyonya Park. Dan kini aku telah berada di dalam kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Kamarnya bersih. Barang-barang di sini juga tertata sangat rapi. Terlihat sekali bahwa sahabatku adalah orang yang perfeksionis, yang tidak membiarkan kamar dalam keadaan berantakan.

Mataku menyapu seluruh ruangan ini. Beberapa foto dengan berbagai gaya terpampang jelas di sini. Aku tertawa kecil. Selain perfeksionis, ternyata sahabatku adalah orang yang narsis. Mulai dari gaya cemberut sampai tertawa riang ada di sini. Untung kamarnya cukup luas sehingga muat untuk menampung foto-fotonya ini.

Saat sedang asyik memperhatikan sudut kamar ini, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah buku tergeletak manis di atas meja. Aku yang penasaran, lansung menghampiri dan mengambil buku itu. Aku menimbang-nimbang buku itu sebentar—ragu antara ingin membukanya atau tidak. Setelah yakin, aku pun membuka buku itu. “My Diary,” gumamku ketika membaca tulisan pada halaman pertama buku itu.

Aku tahu membaca buku harian orang lain adalah hal yang tidak baik. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Buku ini seolah membuatku mengetahui suatu kenyataan yang tak pernah aku sangka. Dan kini sampailah aku di halaman terakhir.

 

> _Apa itu cinta?_
> 
> _Ada yang bilang cinta adalah kebahagiaan. Ada juga yang bilang cinta adalah pengorbanan. Tapi sejujurnya aku masih belum mengerti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Jika cinta adalah kebahagiaan, aku tak merasa bahagia dengan cinta yang kini kurasakan. Namun jika cinta adalah pengorbanan, haruskah aku berkorban demi cintaku?_
> 
> _Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku mencintai seseorang yang tak boleh aku cintai. Dia adalah_ _Eunhyuk_ _,_ _kekasih_ _sahabatku. Aku tahu cinta ini salah. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini sikap_ _Eunhyuk_ _semakin baik padaku. Dia sering mengajakku jalan-jalan, mengantarku pulang…_ _Eunhyuk_ _seperti memberiku harapan yang aku tahu pasti tak akan terwujud._
> 
> _Hyeri_ _… Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang sudah terlanjur mencintai_ _kekasihmu_ _._

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

 

Suara musik terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi cermin di salah satu dindingnya. Seorang pemuda tengah menggerakkan seluruh tubunhnya—mengikuti alunan musik dengan tempo cepat itu. Dia terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi sehingga tak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku sudah berdiri di sini – di ruangan yang sama dengan namja itu sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Lagi-lagi aku terpesona olehnya. Dia memang juara untuk urusan _dance_.

“Aku sangat keren kan,” ujarnya menyentakku dari lamunanku. Eunhyuk segera mematikan musik yang berasal dari satu-satunya _tape_ di ruangan ini. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arahku. “Kau sudah tidak marah padaku, Chagi?” tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Lebih tepatnya aku sibuk untuk menguatkan hatiku. Aku harus kuat. Aku harus melakukannya sekarang juga, atau aku tak akan pernah melakukannya sama sekali. Kubangun tekadku. Aku menatap kedua matanya. “Saranghae, Hyuk,” kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibirku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mempersiapkan untuk mengatakannya.

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam.

“Apa kamu mencintaiku?” tanyaku lagi.

Kulihat Eunhyuk terlihat ragu, namun sedetik kemudian keraguan itu telah hilang. “Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintai Hyeri,” jawabnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari kontak mata denganku karena ia takut aku mengetahui kebenaran yang tersembunyi di matanya.

Aku tersenyum. Kini aku semakin mantap untuk melakukannya. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. “Hyuk, kita putus yuk,” ujarku masih sambil tersenyum padanya.

 “A… Apa kamu bilang? Kita putus?” ulangnya setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan.

“Apa kau tuli, Hyuk-ah? Aku bilang kita putus.” Aku berusaha bercanda, untuk mencairkan suasana yang kubuat tegang ini.

“Tapi kenapa?” Ia meinta penjelasan dariku.

“Aku cinta kamu, Hyuk-ah. Aku ingin kamu bahagia. Dan aku tahu kebahagianmu bukan bersamaku, tapi bersama Hyeri. Cintamu bukan lagi untukku, tapi untuk Hyeri. Aku tahu semuanya, Hyuk,” jelasku panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk menatap dalam mataku. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. “Mianhe, Hyeri-ya. Mianhe. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Aku tak mampu menghentikannya.”

“Sudahlah, Hyuk. Aku mengerti. Cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan.” Suaraku bergetar saat mengatakannya. “Lebih baik kamu ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Hyeri. Pergilah!”

Eunhyuk tersenyum. “Gomawo, Hyeri-ya. Aku yakin kamu pasti akan menemukan namja yang jauh lebih baik dariku,” ucapnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini.

Aku tak mampu lagi menahan air mataku. Pertahananku hancur. Aku menangis. “Yah… Berkorban bukanlah hal yang buruk,” ujarku menghibur diri sendiri.


End file.
